


Milk

by Vanfu



Category: The Hitcher (1986)
Genre: Reincarnation, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanfu/pseuds/Vanfu
Summary: At short continuation of Sillboyblue's reincarnation fic Gentle Coyote.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sillyboyblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gentle Coyote](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941465) by [sillyboyblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/pseuds/sillyboyblue). 



> I was reading more of the old posts on www.dailycoyote.net from when Charlie was still a puppy and felt the need to write.

The driver dropped Jim off in a small town with a grocery store. The cops never gave him back his money when he was arrested and he didn't have time to look for it when he broke out of jail. 

The coyote puppy was still wrapped in his shirt. Jim stepped behind the store. He set the little pup down and redressed himself. He picked the pup up again nesting them in his coat, hiding the tiny fur ball from view. 

Jim tried to keep his cool as he walked into the grocery store. A old woman greeted him. He made his way to the dairy. Jim glanced over to shoulder making sure no one was watching as he slipped a small carton of milk into his coat. He wondered around the store a bit hoping to throw off suspicion before leaving. 

He walked a ways from the store. He stopped pulled the milk and coyote from his coat. Jim cupped his hand and poured a little milk into it. The pup lapped it up quickly, looking at Jim with pleading eyes for more. 

"Just a little more. We're got to make this last." 

Jim laughed to himself. He just killed a man today but he felt more guilty about stealing milk.


End file.
